Elemental Dominion
A plane dominated by elementals. Unlike elementals in the ''Material Plane'', the creatures within this plane retain a humanoid figure and transform into a pure elemental form at will. These humanoid elementals are referred to as Genasi. The primary language of the plane is Sylvan and very few know other languages. All of the populace worship the deity, ''Gena'', or are atheist but believe in the power of nature. The plane consists of guilds that attune to a specific element of nature between air, earth, fire, and water. Each guild has a primary location that is considered its capital with many smaller cities and villages surrounding their region. The plane suffers from a massive territory war as each guild is stuck in a power struggle with the other. Some Genasi consider themselves above the conflicts of their politics and reside within small temples away from society, similar to a circle of druids with nature, and master their relationship with their element. The most notable temple is lead by ''Primos'' which holds a great amount of influence across the guilds. Prophecy of Gena All creatures within the plane believe in a prophecy that is perceived as imminent to occur. The prophecy states that when the lands of the Genasi begin to turn on one another, a massive beast named the Tarrasque will come forth to equalize the guilds in strength and land. The creature is sometimes referred to as Gena’s right hand. The beast is said to reside within the void and will emerge through an arcane portal to wreak havoc upon the lands until finally subsiding into pure energy that will restore the land to its former glory. Most Genasi pray to Gena in hopes of thwarting the creature’s appearance in their world. It was the belief of the emergence of the Tarrasque that drove ''The Druids 3'' to create a portal to the Material Plane that set the events of the ''Elemental Incursion'' in motion. Genasi Guilds The Elemental Dominion is dominated by four primary elemental guilds of Genasi. Each guild attunes themselves to a specific element and generally shuns attunement to the other elements. Using the guild chart, Genasi can determine “enemy” elements by the guild opposite to them. These enemy elements are very effective against each other in combat. Each guild contains a form of government that resides within a major capital city within each guild’s territory. Each guild is typically ruled by those who the inhabitants feel is of “pure” descendancy of Gena. Fire Guild ]] Those who value prowess, dominance, and strength attune themselves to the fire guild. The guild is lead by an emperor which is currently reigned by ''Scaldris''. Under Scaldris’ leadership, the fire guild has been brought prosperity, but has also brought war to the earth guild front. Types of Fire Genasi: * Moltenkin * Flamekin * Cindersol Air Guild ]] Those who value cunning and wit attune themselves to the air guild. Many scholars and diplomats can be found within the air guild as the guild is generally the most peaceful of the four. The guild is ruled by a monarchy, but is currently in a crisis in it’s active bloodline as its king and queen have passed away due to illness, leaving their only daughter ''Vivean'' to take the throne. Vivean acts as in power, but is truly an uncrowned princess and suffers persecution from many resistance groups. Types of Air Genasi: * Aerosol Earth Guild ]] Those who value strength and wisdom attune themselves to the earth guild. The guild is governed by a council of elected officials. The council is headed by a head counselor named ''Zinc'' who is the only primordial in populace government. Types of Earth Genasi: * Stonekin * Crystalline Water Guild ]] ]] Those who value knowledge and exploration attune themselves to the water guild. All manners of explorers, adventurers, and researchers can be found within the water guild. The guild is ruled by a monarchy which is currently reigned by ''Divos'' (left) and ''Tsuna'' (right). Types of Water Genasi: * Hydrokin * Gigasol * Aqueous Category:Plane